


A Puppy Pile Saves The Day--And The Night

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [115]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cranky Leonard McCoy, Diplomatic Kirk, Drabble, Drabbles, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Genius James T. Kirk, Huddling For Warmth, Mild Language, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Piles, Puppy Syndrome, Shore Leave, Storms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is cranky about shore leave going wrong, so Kirk has a solution.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise - Relationship, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Kudos: 15





	A Puppy Pile Saves The Day--And The Night

“Helluva shore leave,” McCoy grumbled. “Storms of Hades released, snow's ass deep, and seven people have to snuggle together for warmth.”

“Shut up, Bones, or you’ll have to stand guard duty.” 

“Guarding us from what?! Freezing to death?! Being bored senseless?! Did you even notice our star attraction at the supposed gala?! She’ll never see sixty again! At least the lights going out saved us from looking at her!”

“Alright, everyone! Group hug!" Kirk ordered. "Let's smother McCoy with affection and make him sweeter.”

McCoy complained, but morning found him happily asleep in the middle of a sprawling puppy pile.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
